bella and edward hero
by Snow White and the Seven Vamps
Summary: the sequel to bella and tanya..crazy possessive its another one shot read and review please x :


Bella & Edward -Hero

Alice; *runs in*  
bella; alice whats wrong  
alice; tanya...lighter...Nahuel  
bella; GODDAMMIT ALICE SPEAK TO ME  
emmett; *sing song voice* somebody has anger issues  
bella; *death glare*  
alice; bella this is important  
jasper; *runs in* OMG DUDES CHILLAX YOU'S ARE SOO KILLING MY VIBE  
edward; What The-  
esme; dont you dare curse young man  
edward; *child like voice* sorry mum  
esme; excellent  
Carlisle; *from outside*esme guess what  
esme; CARLISLE THE SLUG IS NOT A THREAT TO HUMANITY  
carlisle; *from outside* but how would you know!  
esme; -sigh- *walks outside*

bella; go on alice  
alice; tanya and nahuel are teaming up to kill you  
bella; *sarcastic voice* excellent lets go buy some balloons  
alice; i am serious they have a lighter and...  
bella; and what alice?  
alice; *scared voice* chopsticks  
emmett; *laughs* c-chopsticks?  
alice; GODDAMMIT EMMETT THIS IS SERIOUS IF YOU DONT SHUT UP I SHALL TAKE YOUR MARIO CART AWAY  
Bella; OH MY EDWARD CAN YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT SHALL HAPPEN  
edward; what have i got to do with this  
bella; it was an expression go on alice

alice;... well none of us are in your third period class and they know that they must have checked your schedule or sumthing and tanya and nahuel have enrolled in our school and shall both be in your period 3 class and shall somehow get you and them called out and they shall kill you and say it was a freak accident or whatever BUT they dont know that i switched emmett & jasper into that class so they 2 shall be in p.e instead of geography AND you shall be in p.e with emmett and jasper.  
bella; oh the joy *sad smile*  
edward; bella you know i shall always protect you  
bella; you should be worried about renesme more since nahuel is after her  
edward; i am and you know it but i love you also and want to protect you , i shall sing you a song i wrote for you *music starts*

(a/n - its sterling knight - hero with some of lyrics changed i had help rewriteing this song so big thanks to KKDDXX)

edward;

*verse*  
i'm like superman i can't take your hand but i can run you anywhere you wanna go yeh

i can't read your mind like those billboard signs but i can tell you anything you wanna hear and i'll be you hero

*chorus*  
your everything i need your the one for me unlike gravity cos i'm unstoppable yeh cos you believe in destiny i may be an ordinary guy no heart or soul because your the one for me i'll be your hero yeh i'm your hero i sed i'm your hero

*verse*  
searching high and low for lions dont ya no if i see your face i'll obviously no ye

i always knew one day somebody would come my way you know i'm right am undeniable yeh and i'm still your hero

(chorus)

*verse*  
so incredible am a miracle and when its meant to be i'll become a hero oh and i waited,waited,waited for you yeh i'm your hero

(chorus)

bella; *venom filled eyes* aww  
alice; EVERYBODY READY TO GO TO SCHOOL  
bella; way to ruin the mood alice?  
alice; well you dont want to be late on your first day back  
bella; its 8.35am alredy it was like 5.30am the last i checked  
alice; time flies now get into the car  
bella; fine!  
*everyone gets into the cars they are supposed to be in*

*somewhere in the school*  
tanya; its 3rd period brilliant apparently as a human she was clumsy in gym so it shall be the best opportunity  
nahuel; yes somebody truly loves us up there  
tanya; heaven? no more like hell  
nahuel ; WHATEVER  
tanya; *goes to get changed*  
*2 mins later*  
tanya; *walk in the gym hall and walks over to nahuel* Nahuel!  
nahuel; what  
tanya; she's not here ! a girl angela webber said she is in Geography this period  
nahuel; erm...erm...they must of changed it last minute?  
tanya; Idiot ! say i went home sick i am going to go find this bitch  
nahuel; but what about the chopsticks  
tanya; nobody cares about your chopsticks  
nahuel; the chopsticks are not happy  
tanya; so? *she leaves*  
teacher; Danielle caller?  
danielle; here  
teacher; Tanya Denali?  
*silent*  
teacher; where is tanya denali  
nahuel; she is going to kill bella from geography because bella threw her through a tree  
teacher; erm...a simple she is sick would have worked  
nahuel; meh

*geography department*  
*knock at the door*  
miss leveree; come in dear  
tanya; mr greene wants to see bella swan straight away (a/n she is called swan because she cant be related to edward yn?)  
miss leveree; ok bella off you go  
bella; oh i know what mr greene wants me for so emmett and jasper have to come to as my witnesses  
tanya; *mumbles* please dont let them, please dont let them  
miss leveree; sure off you go  
tanya; *mumbles* and she lets them?

*they go outside the school*  
bella; *fake excitment* so nice to see you again tanya !  
tanya; *sarcastic* likewise  
emmett & jasper; *death glares*  
tanya; ok so like am going to kill you now such fun yeh?  
emmett; stay back bitch jasper fought the worst of the vamps AND my muscles are like really big  
tanya; oh oh and like this lighter contains fire  
emmett; they never listen?  
jasper; POSITIONS  
bella yes sir  
Tanya; not so fast *starts a fire*  
bella; yo bitch over here  
tanya; i am so going to enjoy killing you  
tanya; *chases bella*  
bella; NOW  
emmett& jasper; *grab her arms* NOW bella  
bella; *does the move alice did to james in twilight*  
emmett *throws the remains into the fire*  
bella; now to put the fire out  
emmett; how  
bella; you never brought any water?  
jasper; we thought you would?  
bella; OH MY EDWARD DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?  
emmett maybee  
bella; thats it tell edward i left  
emmett; your leaving?  
bella; i just sed that didn't i?  
jasper; but-  
bella; dont care ! *gets into car and drives off*  
emmett; shocking i tell you shocking  
jasper; emmett  
emmett; yes?  
jasper; SHUT UP  
emmett; -sigh- so unloved

THE END!


End file.
